


so much of what I am

by helsinkibaby



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Post Movie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen years ago, their lives changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so much of what I am

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: free for all  
> Prompt: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/668659.html?thread=88949747#t88949747  
> Author’s choice, author’s choice
> 
> If I could go back there are things I would change  
> But meeting you, loving you I would keep the same  
> We were so young and so in love  
> So much of who I am I owe to us

Fourteen years to the day since their lives changed forever, Weevil and Veronica are sitting side by side on the couch in the office of Mars Investigations. The lights are low at the end of the day, which for once was a successful one, and they each have a beer in hand to celebrate. 

Or maybe, just maybe, for other reasons. 

Veronica breaks the silence first and pretends not to notice how the corners of Weevil's lips turn up whe she does. "Do you ever wonder?" she asks. He lifts one eyebrow but she knows he knows what she's talking about. He always knows. She says it anyway. "If she hadn't died... what our lives would be like?"

Weevil chuckles without humour. "Sometimes," he says. "You'd probably be married to some 09er by now, living high on the hog in some fancy mansion..." He raises his bottle to his lips, takes a long pull. "I'd probably be in jail. Or dead." He's curiously matter of fact and her stomach does a flip at the thought. 

Or maybe because she knows he's right. 

"And yet," she says, trying to inject some levity into her voice, "here we are." He gives her another one of those looks and she hears herself saying the words she hadn't intended to say. "Me working here... you with the PCHers... It's almost like all the years in between made no difference." 

"Nah." He shakes his head, a soft smile coming to his lips that she knows too well, his Valentina smile, the one that she still can't quite reconcile with the Weevil of her memories. "There's a difference." 

"You really think that? After everything that's happened?" Because he lost his business, his reputation, his marriage, all because of this town, this place. At least it was her choice to give up her law career - the latest and final implosion of her relationship with Logan had been another matter entirely. 

"If it hadn't been for everything that happened fourteen years ago... meeting you, all those favours you asked me for..." He tilts his head and pouts and she laughs when she realises he's impersonating her. "I wouldn't have Valentina. I can't ever regret that. No matter how things ended with Jade." He picks at the label of his bottle with his thumb, his face partially obscured by shadows and for some reason a shiver goes up Veronica's spine. 

"You mean I changed your life?" She's going for flip, but when he looks at her, his eyes dark and serious, it's not funny and she swallows hard. 

"Yeah." His voice is low. "You did." 

She swallows again, suddenly on shaky ground. "Weevil..." Her voice fades but his smile doesn't. 

"You mean you didn't know?" It's like she's missed some of the conversation somewhere and he's doesn't seem to care. "Shit, V, I was so in love with you back then... and it didn't matter that you didn't love me back, that's not what it was about for me." He shrugs and she's very aware of how close they are sitting, of the look in his eyes and the swirl of her stomach. 

"Is that why...." Her voice catches and a drink of her beer does nothing to help. "You were always there."

"Partly." His eyes dance in the lamplight. "Plus I figured you'd get yourself killed if I wasn't there to keep an eye on you and I kinda liked having you around." 

He's teasing and she looks down, wonders how she never knew, never figured it out. 

"You never wanted to know," he tells her, like he can hear her thoughts. "And that's ok... I told you, I didn't love you for what I could get back. I just loved you." He pauses, runs his tongue over his lips and her stomach swirls some more. "Part of me still does." 

"Only part?" She's whispering, trying to come up with something pithy while her brain whirls and when he leans forward, brushes his lips over hers, she gives up entirely and gives into the kiss. She's not a woman who's given to flowery language, not even with Logan, but if she were she'd say it's a good kiss, the kind that makes her heart beat faster, the kind that makes her blood sing in her veins, makes her move closer to him, but still not close enough. 

It's also the kind of kiss that's over too fast and she wonders if he's smiling because he felt the same as she did or if it's because of how dazed she must look. 

He doesn't tell her, just leans forward and kisses her forehead gently. "Good night, Veronica Mars," he tells her as he stand and she's still sitting there, staring after him when she hears his motorcycle roaring into the night. 

Fourteen years ago, her life changed forever. 

Maybe it just has again. 


End file.
